I Go Through Extreme Vents for You
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Established ClintCoulson Relationship: Clint has very pissed off, so escapes to his safe place, but he gets a shock when he finds the most unexpected person in SHIELD to be there and make his day suddenly better. Hope you enjoy :)


**I just think that Coulson is a really hard working guy and that he would got to extreme lengths for certain Avengers :) Coulson Lives! Fury Lies!**

**[Disclaimers hide here]**

Clint was pissed off! No he was worse than pissed off, he was motherfucking pissed off! Just because he decided to move location in order to take out a target much better, not to mention accidently tripping an alarm from the enemy base, but he eventually did the job. He completed his mission, his objective and now here he was sitting in the vents sulking. "Fucking Fury!" he said to himself as he lay on his back against the cool metal looking up at his blurry reflection, "Who the hell does he think he is?", he mentally slapped himself at the very stupid question. Fury thought it was extremely reckless, careless and selfish off him to break protocol and go off on his own to take out the 'bad guy', Clint seriously couldn't see a problem but apparently, along with the bulging vein that was about to pop from Fury's head, other had to disagree with him. Even Natasha though he was being stupid and she was his best friend, his back up! Pissed off at everyone he stormed from the Director's office and pushed past as many agents as he could, shoving them into the walls. He eventually found his solace in the vents. _His_ vents. The only place where no one would disturb him, or even think about finding him, well all except Natasha but he wasn't in the mood for her.

Sighing loudly he ran his calloused hands down his face, brushing away small bits of dust that lurked in the what should be pristine clean vents of SHIELD. "Stupid Fury and his stupid rule to stupidly conform in the stupid agency!" he mutters as he flipped his pocket knife out from its compartment, twiddling it between his fingers. After getting bored with his weapon he slide his knife back into his pocket he clenched his hands into a tight fist; he groaned loudly as he whacked his hands against the metal, taking out his pepped up frustration on the innocent vent. Breathing heavily he desperately tried to calm himself, lowering his arms and crossing them over his chest he relaxed. But he froze instantly as he heard a noise echoing from the vent, believing it was his imagination he closed his eyes and once more relaxed against the enclosed space, yet his eyes snapped open as he heard the noise once more. Tilting he head back to gazed, (upside down) to the T-junction opening down this vent, flipping onto his stomach he low crawled down the vent stopping slightly towards the opening, holding his breath his delicately and silently slipped the pocket knife into his hand, flipping it ready eh carefully crawled towards the opening as he heard the banging against the metal grow louder. Waiting for the precise moment he slipped out and pointed his knife towards the vent intruder.

"Jesus Christ Clint!" the familiar voice exclaimed at him. Clint was shocked, stunned and any other word in the dictionary to emphasise how surprised he actually was to find Agent Phil Coulson...on his stomach...lying in vent...looking at him with a scowl as he glared at the knife. Sheepishly looking at his weapon he snuck it away in his pocket before looking back up to the Agent who looked extremely displeased to be in this situation. "Phil?" a small grin grew on his face, "What are you doing here?" Coulson simply glared before rolling onto his back to get into a better and more comfortable position. Clint crawled closer and came near as hovering his face just above Phil's.

"Came to find you..." Phil said in a calmingly gentle voice that was saved only for Clint in situations like this, trial and error in the past helped him discover Clint didn't like being yelled at. "I ran into Natasha who looked a little more than pissed off, I asked what was up and she all but swears at me in Russian before eventually telling me the situation!" he smiled up to Clint who was frowning at how Natasha was still being very unfair. "I agree with you by the way..." Phil's voice interrupted his thought.

"Agree with me?" Clint sighed as a hand came up to stroke his face.

"Fury was being unfair, he can't simply suspend you because you were completing a mission, following your intuition was good, a radical strategy off finding your opponent and disarming them. True you could have got hurt but...I know you, you always to the right thing" Phil smiled. Clint was practically beaming. Agent Phil 'Always follow the handbook' Coulson was approving of his actions.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Clint reached his hand over to grasp Phil's. Phil chuckled to himself as they entwined their fingers.

"I thought to myself, 'Where would Clint be when he's completely annoyed and wants to be against the world?' So instantly I thought of the vents, a knowing you wouldn't come down-"

"You came up to get me..." Clint was actually touched that Phil would crawl into a horrid confined space just above the ceiling to come and check on him. "Even though right now you're hating every inch of it?"

"True it's not my most favourite place, but you're my top priority Barton!" Phil tilted his head back, reaching his face closer to Clint's, "But even as it extremly horrible up here and I hate the thought of dust and god knows what clinging to my suit-" Clint chuckled as he brushed his hand over the black suit that was flecked with small grey spots.

"I'll buy you a new one!" he smiled down to his handler, gaining a small smirk from the other man.

"But seriously, Clint, you are important to me! Even if it means climbing into a vent, I'll come for you when you need me!"

"That's really sweet Phil..." Clint whispered against the other Agent's forehead as he placed a loving kiss against the skin. Phil hummed in agreement as he reached to pull Clint's lips to his. Responding instantly Clint poured all the love he had for this man into this kiss. Daring to go further, Clint cupped Phil's head in his hands as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue delicately over Phil's lips. Moaning slightly Phil complied as Clint traced his tongue against Phil's. Moaning in sheer pleasure, Clint ran delicate hand against Phil's cheeks and traced small patterns onto the skin with the tips of his fingers. Phil's hands reached up to pull Clint more into the kiss, but feeling the heat rise in his body and being in a confided space, Phil wasn't going to get in to that mood up here. Slowly parting form Clint, he smiles as his partner whine at the loss of contact. "Not up here Agent Barton..." he whispered against Clint's lips.

"Spoil sport..." Clint chuckled as he kissed Phil once more.

It was a wonderful thought that, even after a crappy day with Nat and Fury, Phil was daring enough to go to extreme length and crawl himself into the vent just make sure that Clint wasn't wallowing in frustration. Clint was definitely going to treat Phil! Probably finishing with what they've started on now...just definitely not in the vent! It's not the sexiest environment at all! "So...you gonna come down now?" Phil ran his hand through Clint short spiky hair, after falsely pondering for a moment he nodded as he kissed Phil once more.


End file.
